


the day we met, there was a new fire

by jellyfishes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, wow this is the first fic ive written in like a yr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishes/pseuds/jellyfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty raises and eyebrow at him, kind of nonplussed for someone who’s just been busted skinny dipping, and Miller weakens at the look. </p><p>“You know my name?” Monty asks and yes, Miller knows his name. He spends approximately all of his spare time trying to devise a plan to ask Monty out on a date without making himself look like an idiot. “I mean, shit, sorry. This is really awkward, wow.”</p><p> </p><p>/or/</p><p> </p><p>Miller stumbles upon Monty taking a late night swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day we met, there was a new fire

**Author's Note:**

> (from the tumblr prompt: 'would you be able to write a short drabble about minty one of them catching the other skinny dipping? it doesn't matter who is who')
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr link](http://jellyfishes.tumblr.com/post/146938543679/)

The swimming pool in Miller’s apartment block is usually dead by the time he gets home from the nightshift on a Thursday. He sometimes runs into people who live in the neighbouring flats if he visits during the day, but he prefers to swim his laps when the pool is empty, the slap of his feet against the water echoing off the tiles lining the walls.

 

He’s got his towel slung over his arm and he’s only in his swimming trunks and a t shirt as he takes the elevator up to the top floor where the gym is. He never runs into anyone this late at night, so he doesn’t bother covering up too much.

 

Dropping his bag by the side of the pool, he strips off his t shirt and steps towards the edge, and -

 

And that’s when he notices that he’s not alone.

 

”Monty?” he asks, eyes widening as he takes in his neighbour on the other side of the pool, rippling water not enough to hide the fact that he is completely, distractibly naked.

 

Monty raises an eyebrow at him, kind of nonplussed for someone who’s just been busted skinny dipping, and Miller weakens at the look. 

 

“You know my name?” Monty asks and yes, Miller knows his name. He spends approximately all of his spare time trying to devise a plan to ask Monty out on a date without making himself look like an idiot. “I mean, shit, sorry. This is really awkward, wow.”

 

”It’s fine,” Miller says, finally grinning as the shock starts to fade. It’s replaced with amusement and a hint of panic at the fact that his incredibly hot neighbour is on the other side of the pool being incredibly attractive and incredibly naked.

 

Monty winces. “I swear I’m not some sort of exhibitionist, I just needed to unwind after a long day.” Miller smirks and Monty starts to wade across the pool towards Miller where his swimming trunks are discarded on the tiling. He’s blushing now and it looks adorable on him. “I, uh, didn’t even know people used the pool this late.”

 

“Like I said, it’s no problem,” Miller says. He’s starting to think he has the upper hand. “I can share.”

 

Monty stops with a hand in the air reaching out for his swimming trunks. He looks at Miller with a glint in his eye. “Oh really?”

 

Miller licks his lips. “Totally. Sharing is caring.”

 

“I completely agree. With all of that,” Monty says. Miller starts to lean down to swing his legs into the water and Monty grins. “But, there are rules.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Monty grins at Miller, moving away from the side of the pool and shaking his hair out of his face. “I’m not sure if you noticed, but there’s sort of a dress code in here tonight.”

 

“Oh my God,” Miller murmurs, because, well, this cannot be real life. It's at this point that he realises that he has totally lost the upper hand.

 

A drop of water travels down Monty’s chest. Miller tries to remind himself why on earth he is hesitating, but he cannot for the life of him remember. He shoves his shorts down his legs and slides into the water, trying not to blush under Monty’s gaze. “You know,” Monty says as Miller moves towards him in the pool. “I don’t even know your name. I always just refer to you as ‘hot neighbour’ in my head.”

 

Miller laughs and Monty’s eyes light up at the sound. “I kind of like that,” he says. “Not sure if I should even tell you.”

 

“This is cool though, right? In a totally spontaneous and sexy way. I think I was pretty suave, what do you think?”

 

Miller completely agrees, though it doesn’t escape him that this is the most ridiculous thing that has ever happened to him. He reaches Monty and gulps when his hand curls around his hip. “Very suave.”

 

“Awesome,” Monty says and leans up to press a kiss against Miller’s jaw.

 

“I’m Nathan.”

 

“Cool.” Monty tugs on Miller’s bottom lip with his teeth, soothing over it with his tongue. Miller doesn’t really know how he’s still standing at this point. “I’m Monty Green. Nice to get naked with you and then meet you.”

 

Miller laughs and it echoes off the tiles. His hands wind into Monty’s hair. “We should do it again some time.”

 

“Oh, definitely. A little birdie told me you’re here every Thursday night.”

 

“Like clockwork.”

 

“I guess I should have known better than to get naked here when I knew you might turn up. This could have been a total disaster.” Miller is so endeared and kind of weak at the knees that Monty has been interested for a while too, that he’s also been working up to making a move.

 

“I dunno,” Miller says, sliding a hand down Monty’s back and revelling in the way he stumbles forwards towards him. “I think it worked out okay.”


End file.
